


Sydney Jane Elmstreet

by Jil_Wildbury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Families, Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Characters, Hunters & Hunting, Other, Ownership, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements, University of Wisconsin Badgers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jil_Wildbury/pseuds/Jil_Wildbury
Summary: So this is my own character. I wanted to intruduce her to everybody because I'll use her often for my work :)So here is a little background information and a little describtion of her.





	Sydney Jane Elmstreet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to intruduce her for you because she is my OC for SPN and I really like her and hope you do too. Also I need to tell you that I'm totally into every shipping and maybe ya'll too. I'll use her often in stories about SPN, AU's, one shots and sometimes writing from her POV.  
> Feel free to ask whatever you want to know :)

Sydney Jane Elmstreet

Nickname: Sid

Born: 31th october 1985 in Janesville, Wisconsin

Height (cm): 170  
Weight (kg): 70

Mother:  
Annie Elmstreet (dead)

Father:  
Ronald P. Elmstreet

Hair:  
Thick dark to middle brown hair  
a little longer than her shoulderblades  
often a little curly and messy

Eyes:  
olive and hazel mixed  
black eyelashes but not very long

Face:  
snub nose  
little freckles on nose and cheeks  
pouting lips which are wine red mixed with pink

Other stuff:  
pale skin  
her nails are most of the time not painted  
normal figure  
C-cup  
face is a little round

Character:  
chaotic  
loves her black pick up truck and milkshakes  
mentally strong but physically definetly weaker  
seems a little quiet and cheeky at the beginning but after warming up with a person there is a huge character development

Background story:  
Thursday the 31th october 1985 Sydney was born. She lived along with her parents in Janesville and grown up as a nice litte girl. She knows about behaviour, rules but also about needs and wishes. Until she got into primary school she always got some friends from kindergarden. Christmas 1991 Ronald asked her what she would think about having a little brother or sister. She loved the idea.  
So Annie was pregnant again. But the pragnancy wasn't normal this time. In March 1992 she already looked very sick, tired and like being in the 9th month.  
Ronald and Annie went to the hospital and stayed there for a while. Sydney was at her grandma, a few streets from home. Her grandma always got something special she thought. Grandma got some weird signs and stuff in her basement only she and Sydney knew about. Her grandma loved Sydney, but she hated Annie. So sometimes Sydney's grandma starts to speak weird language and practicing with some spieces and other stuff.  
Sadly nobody knew about it except for Sydney, she just never told anybody about it. After Ronald showed up to get Sydney they went back to their house and Ronald started to tell Sydney that something very bad is happening with Annie. Ronald was a hunter. But after getting married and having a child he stopped it immeadiatly and distanced to every bad thing and monster out there.  
So when they got home Ronald started to search for the issue Annie could have had. Sydney started to be alone. Mom wasn't home. Dad was always during research. So she focused just on her own business.  
One day Ronald came home from the hospital, totally exhausted and depressed and really drunk.  
Sydney just asked what happened and the only response she got was "Mommy's with thee angels now sweety..." with the alcoholic breath on her cheek and a tearwet mouth.  
After this day Sydney distanced herself from her dad. From grandma. From everybody. Ronald and Sydney moved then to Madison. Unpacking everything Sydney found all the research her dad was doing. Monsters, witches, curses, jinxes, vampires even demons. So that was it.  
After founding that there was no turning back. August 1992 Sydney started to be a hunter on her own.  
So the years flew by, she grew up and visited the University of Madison.  
She earned money from selling ice cream and working at a bar at the weekend.  
With the financial help of her dad she managed to get her driver license and her favourite car: Black pick up truck. She tuned her loved car with five big spots on the roof and a silver bumper on the front. Ronald never ever get through his daughter again. She always stayed late in the library, searching for more information, more proof, more reality. 

Then at some point when she turned 20 she left university packed a few things while Ronald was asleep getting sober again. She left a little note and just left the house that never felt like a home, jumped into her truck and drove away.  
After a few years in 2008 she hunted already a dozen of ghosts, vampires, some werewolfs, two poltergeists and also two dozens of demons. After that rough night of chasing a bunch of the black eyed monsters she stumbles very tried and very done into a diner on the Road 54 near Colorado. 

Stumbling lazy to the the table she looks up at the card.The diner is filled with mumbling from the guests and the sound of the radio which is playing "Piano Man" when two tall guys enter. 

The first one, tall, short hair, dressed up like a badass, is already searching for the menu he would take. The other one, even taller, long hair, a bit neat, he rolls his eyes and takes a seat. She puts then on her glasses. Thinking 'Wow they actually got a nice taste of fashion.' A little smirk is on her face. 

"...iss! Miss!"  
Suprised she looks up at the waitress.  
"I'm sorry what?" she just asks.  
"I just wanted to know what you want from the card." The waitress answers with a nice smile. "Oh uhm I want vanilla milkshake and fries please." The waitress follows her wish, smiles and nods. 

Now her eyes are back on that tall guy because he and the other one are arguing. 'And he maybe is an eyecatch because of his freakin height. Or maybe because he wears flanell and I do too? How does his voice sounds like? Is his hair fluffy? Is he 5'5 of 5'6?  
Woah. Calm down Elmstreet. Just because some giant is entering there is no need to show intrest.' she thinks.

"C'mon Sammy can you just let it go for one second?!" the smaller one with the leather jacket calls while the taller one smirks. 

'Sammy...must be short version of Samuel or something' her mind says.

The waitress now serve the plante and a whispered 'Thanks' what sounded a little excited came out of Sydney's mouth. But then suddenly the waitress smirks, blinks and looks at her with all black eyes "Don't thank me sweetheart" she grins and gives Sydney her fist directly into her stomache. Also another waiter and the chef are having black eyes grinning at her. The bunch of demons Sydney was looking for. Just in the second when she wants to stand up to punch her ugly demon face and starts to exorcism the leather jacket guy stands behind the waitress and stabs her with a special knive, handling it to the other guy who stabs then the other two.

"Are you okay?" the long haired one asks and offers a hand to her. She takes it, pale as snow and nods.  
"Well nice try...eh..." leather jacket started. "Sydney. My name is Sydney Elmstreet.." she says while rubbing her belly softly and running through her hair with the other hand. 

"And who are you?" she asks.  
Obviously hunters. And it is obviously not good having people who know you and you know because they could die any time. So saying her name is just fair because they helped her.

"This is Sam and I'm Dean. Winchester." leather jacket answers. "Nice to meet you" Sam says.

She just nods. "Guess it's really nice to meet you too...thank you" she says taking a step back and rubbing her belly again. "I guess I owe you guys something...how about food in the next diner?" she offers.

Dean smirks and nods "Yes please!" and storms out of the diner to the 67 Chevy Impala leaving Sam just right there. "Well uhm no thanks that's kinda our thing...you know?" Sam says smiling gently and walking next to her outside.

"Woah is this an real 67 Chevy Impala?!" her jaw drops open. "Yeah it's my brothers.." Sam admitted. "Cool thing dude." she says walking to her own love on four wheels. "I really like oldies but nothing compares to my babe here so you following me alright?" she says into Sam's direction while walking backwards to her truck. He just nods then and sits down next to Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first part of Sydney meeting Sam and Dean. Like I said I'll use her in other stuff too and then her characteristics are a little different, it also will be with the other characters but you'll see. Also her background story will be finished with the story because I don't want you to know everything right now :)


End file.
